This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspect of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
With some terminals, it may not be possible to dispose adjacent terminals sufficiently close together. Other terminals may not be configured for large-scale production.
There is a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more challenges or shortcomings of electrical terminals. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.